Midday Confrontations
by Lenora
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Confessions. Harry finally confesses who his mysterious dream lover is...SLASH ONESHOT HPSS


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to the movie/book series.

A/N: You all asked, and you have received the sequel. It may not be as good as the first but I tried. See the other was just a way to get rid of some writer's block. Hope you all like.

**Midday Confrontations**

Harry Potter stood under the soothing spray of his shower, his black hair plastered to his head. He opened the bottle of shampoo and the scent of cherries filled the bathroom. Harry had developed a weakness for the muggle brand after he had used it while staying with Hermione and Ron one time. Ron thought he was mental for using a child's shampoo, but it was a shampoo and conditioner in one and it smelled nice. Naturally that caused Ron to snort and mutter "bloody poof," in a teasing voice of course.

Harry stepped out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around his lithe frame. As he began to dress his mind wandered to the resident Potions Master. Harry had been meeting with the man once a week ever since he had become the new Charms professor after Flitwick retired five years before. At first, Professor Dumbledore had started the meetings as a way to insure goodwill between the two professors, and then they had evolved into meetings between friends.

Harry shook his head at the thoughts of his friend. Harry had been throwing as many hints at the man as he could without being so completely obvious that Hagrid would have caught the hint by now. Harry had been in love with Severus Snape since the end of his fifth year. Harry had fought the dreams that had started to fill his nightly routine. He had fought hard and failed.

Ever since then, Harry had rejoiced any time his professor had bestowed a hint of attention on him, even if it was negative. It was only after Harry had graduated and gone to Wizarding Uni that he was able to receive a modicum of respect from his professor. Harry had majored in Charms and minored in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. But what earned Snape's respect was one of Harry's special projects that had improved on one of the hardest potions in the world, the Wolfsbane potion. It wasn't that big of a change, it allowed the drinker to change effortlessly from man to wolf, without pain. Snape had congratulated him in person when he heard about the improvement made on his creation.

From there grew a friendship that surprised all. However, Harry was tired of waiting. He was going to confront his friend and let him know about his feelings for him. This explained the second shower in the day and the fresh set of clothes after teaching that day. It was a Friday afternoon, just a couple hours until his usual meeting time with Severus. It had been a week since the aborted confession of his feelings to Severus. Harry was going to gather his Gryffindor courage and tell him tonight. Harry took a deep breath and he looked at the wizard clock that had been a gift from the Headmaster the previous Christmas. Six hands decorated the clock listing Harry, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, Ron and Hermione Weasley, and Severus Snape himself. Thankfully for Harry, Severus had never seen the clock. Currently the Harry hand rested on _Late for Dinner_ so Harry quickly buttoned up his robe and rushed to the Great Hall.

As usual Severus sat on the right side of Minerva McGonagall. There was an empty chair on his right side and next to the empty chair sat Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry walked into the room and he sat down in the empty chair, his usual chair.

"Good evening Harry," Remus greeted, as Harry reached for the food that had just appeared on the table.

"Evening Remy," Harry greeted. "Evening Severus," Harry said, looking at the dour professor.

"Good evening Harry," Severus said. "How was your day?" he asked.

Harry smiled as they drifted into their usual dinner conversation. An hour later Harry stood up from he table and he hugged his godfather and he turned to Severus. "I'll see you later tonight Severus," Harry said, speaking quietly.

"Alright," Severus said a small smile on his face. Harry clapped a hand on Severus' shoulder and he walked out the teacher's exit.

Harry paced in his office for an hour before leaving to go down to the dungeons. He walked slowly down the stairs until he reached the hallway that led to Severus' quarters. He softly knocked on the door. "Come in," Severus called, from where he was already seated in his usual chair.

The portrait opened to admit Harry and it winked at Severus behind Harry's back before closing again. Harry walked over to his chair and he accepted the glass of firewhiskey that Severus already had for him. "Good evening Severus," Harry said, after taking a sip of the alcohol.

"You already told me that at dinner Harry," Severus pointed out, smirking. Harry flushed a little.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. Severus raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at his reaction.

"Don't tell me you're going to turn back into the mumbling Gryffindor, I just got you trained right," Severus joked. Harry gave the other man a tight lipped smile. "Harry…I've been wondering. Last week you stopped right before telling me who the guy was that you had been dreaming about. It's been bugging me all week. Who was it?" Severus asked bluntly. Harry blinked at him in surprise.

"I…uh…um…uh…" Harry stammered.

"Harry?" Severus asked, worried when Harry wouldn't meet his eyes. Severus was suddenly struck by a deep fear that the man wouldn't be who Severus hoped for.

"IwasgoingtotellyoutonightthatitwasyouthatIdreamedabout," Harry said in a rush. Severus simply blinked at him.

"I can speak French, Latin, Spanish, German, Sign Language, and English, but I do not think I am versed in mumble," Severus said, snarkily. "Could you please repeat that, _slowly?_" Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus.

"I said, I was going to tell you tonight that it was you that I dreamed about," Harry whispered. He took in Severus' shocked look and he got up and he rushed to the door. "I'll just leave now. You can't possibly feel the same about me." He started to open the door but he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Foolish boy," Severus murmured, turning Harry around to face him. Harry looked up into Severus' face, eyes wide. He was shocked to see Severus smiling at him and Harry felt his eyes widen even more when Severus' head leaned foreword and pressed warm dry lips against his own. Harry's lips started to respond to the caresses of the older man's. Two tanned hands ran through silky black tresses, they caressed pale skin and traced thin lips. A pair of lush red lips brushed against an angular collarbone and caressed the line of a pale throat. "You were driving me crazy trying to find out who the man was."

A soft laugh caressed porcelain ears. "It was obviously you, you sill man. Who else," teeth nipped at the jawbone, "could make me want," a kiss was placed to the hallow of the throat, "during lessons," the earlobe was pulled into a warm mouth, "just by speaking?" Harry's talented mouth pulled back and green eyes stared into onyx eyes. "It's been you for so long I never want anyone else…"

"Good," Severus growled, swooping in to capture the lush lips in a heated kiss again.

"I love you Severus," Harry breathed against Severus' lips.

"I love you too Harry," Severus whispered back, crushing Harry against his chest.

One thing flitted through their minds as they continued to kiss. Their love was eternal…no one else would ever be the one that they loved. Harry was Severus' and Severus was Harry's.

Forever.

2nd A/N: Don't ask me where that last bit of a ramble came from! I should have just ended it at the confessions of love! smashes head against deskplease review!


End file.
